


I Need A Hero

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Identities, barely, superhero au, tiny little bit of smut, trans Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Secret identities are strange and confusing and hard to keep track of. No one knows this better than Poe.





	I Need A Hero

Not his apartment, not his bed, definitely not his shirt. Poe struggled to disentangle himself from the unfamiliar sheets he was wrapped up in before a jabbing pain in his head made him reconsider. He whimpered a little bit and curled up again, poking tentatively at his bruised temples. Well, whoever's bed this was, at least it was comfortable. 

Woozy as he was, Poe set about trying to piece together the past several hours, relying on the honking and screeching several stories down to keep him awake. New York's ambiance was a little bit different than other places. From what he could recollect there had been another big battle on the Brooklyn bridge, and at some point he had been smacked backwards and cracked his head on a support beam. At least the fact that he was lying here meant that the city hadn't been levelled by one of Kylo's sonic booms. Those things made a mess.

After another unsuccessful attempt at sitting upright Poe gave up and closed his eyes again. Well, hopefully Dove was still in good enough shape to do the daily patrols. After battles he usually bowed out pretty quick, and all those psychic abilities of his made it hard to track him down, so Poe wasn't really sure where his partner had gone. Dove was basically Professor X with an exceptional ass. 

"I don't have a crush on Dove." Poe mumbled, just as a familiar buzz vibrated through his skull. Seems like Dove was calling him. It was the telepathic equivalent of knocking, Poe figured. The fact that Dove had an appreciation for personal brain-space was a blessing. 

_Raven?_

"Hi, Dove." Poe tried desperately to keep his mind blank when he let Dove in. Dove wasn't one to pry, but Poe was still embarrassed by some of the stuff hiding in his head. Specifically the extremely simple things he sometimes Googled. The innocently posed question _what is a hentai_ was pretty high on that list. "Did we win?"

_I think you can work that out on your own. And you know you don't have to actually say things out loud when I do this, right?_

"Maybe I'm just a loud guy." Poe couldn't resist teasing a little bit. Dove groaned in his head and Poe laughed, wincing when that made his ribs smart.

_I'm not gonna analyze that. Just take it easy today, got it?_

"Will do, buddy. Thanks. I'll make it up for you, sometime. Get you an ice cream cone or something."

_That place on Grove Street?_

"Fine by me. It's a date," Poe blurted out without thinking. Thankfully Dove just laughed, and Poe could picture him throwing his head back the way he always did. What an image that was.

 _Sounds great. Now rest, flyboy._ Poe nodded as Dove withdrew, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He rolled over and squinted at the lamp on the bedside table, the bright pink sticky note that had been stuck to it. The familiar, firmly slanted writing made him sigh. Well, speaking of people Poe had crushes on...

_Hi Raven,_

_I found you last night in an alleyway after that fight with Kylo. Dove stuck him on a different plane of existence, so don't worry about him causing trouble for the next little while. Stepped out to get groceries but I'll be back soon. Please don't set anything on fire._

_\- Finn_

"Thank fuck." Poe breathed. He allowed himself to relax, nestling down under a fluffy quilt that felt like it had just been pulled out of the dryer. There weren't many people he trusted, but Finn was one of them. Poe didn't know much about him, though, aside from the fact that he was an unreasonably cute, nerdy looking reporter with thick black glasses and brightly coloured t-shirts. Incredibly nice, too. He had even given Poe cupcakes during a rather flirty rooftop interview with him a few months back. Really, really good cupcakes that Poe definitely hadn't eaten in one sitting the next day. 

At the thought of Finn's smiling face and warm hands Poe felt himself go a bit red. Of all the people in the world, of course Finn had to be the one to find him conked out in an alleyway. Brilliant. At that moment Poe realised that he was a superhero with a crush on a reporter. He tried to ignore the Superman and Lois Lane parallels, but that was kind of difficult. 

To put all that out of mind, Poe managed to roll out of bed and drag himself over to his armour where it had been piled neatly on the floor. He scooped up his helmet and rubbed a little nick in the faceplate. Aside from a couple dents and scratches, it seemed to be fine. Good. He was fond of this suit. An older model, but the black he had spray-painted it with was flattering. 

Sad to say he wasn't in as good shape as it was. The back of his head was bruised and there were layers of bandages under the grey tank top Finn had managed to squeeze him into. Poe tugged it down over his love handles and swallowed down his embarrassment. Not to say that he had been making any special efforts to gain Finn's affections, but still. What he was hiding under all that badass armour must have been a disappointing discovery. He didn't have a six pack, his bedhead and helmet hair combo was a complete mess, and he knew for sure that he had a really stupid sleeping face. In general, not the picture of heroism.

Well, now Poe just wanted to burrow down under the blankets and never come out again. Unfortunately, that's when he heard the click of keys in a lock and the creak of feet on old floorboards. He froze in place as the bedroom door swung open, feeling rather exposed in little more than his skivvies. At least Finn wouldn't outright laugh at him. He was too nice a guy for that. 

"Now what are you doing out of bed?" Finn sighed, leaning against the doorway with a long-suffering expression on his young face. No older than twenty five and he looked as tired as a mother of eight living in the prairies during the Depression. That look probably came with being a reporter, though. Poe imagined they pulled some rather long nights. "I had to take off your suit to stitch you up. I'm really sorry."

"No problem. Over eight million people in this city. Doubt one guy knowing what my face looks like is gonna compromise me." Poe crawled back into bed under Finn's watchful gaze, blushing a little darker when he threw another, even cuddlier blanket over him. "Thanks for picking me up."

"Thanks for not bleeding on my sheets. I'm gonna start some pancakes, by the way." Finn added, gesturing absently at the bags of groceries in his hands. Because clearly he was trying to make Poe crush on him even harder. 

"Need help? I can-"

"You can lie here and rest. That's what you can do. You've got to take it easy, alright? Don't try running off, either. I locked the windows and I know you're too nice a guy to cause any more property damage than you need to. You're not going anywhere, flyboy."

"But..." Finn cocked an eyebrow and Poe settled demurely into bed. "Okay."

"Good man. You want hot chocolate, too?" 

"Yes, please." Poe said faintly. He wasn't used to being babied, so this was something of a curveball. "You're sure you don't need help?"

"Go to bed."

Suddenly Poe's eyes seemed to be lead weights, and the pillows were all looking very appealing. He curled up and Finn nodded in satisfaction before tiptoeing out the door. But even through his hazy sleepiness Poe screwed up his face in thought, desperate to stay awake. Had Finn called him flyboy? He was sure that reminded him of someone else...

Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep, all his worries blissfully forgotten.

 

\--------------

 

Finn plopped himself down in his cosy armchair by the radiator and sighed, staring blankly at his computer screen as his article typed itself out. The words were buzzing somewhere in the back of his mind, alongside the bit of his concentration focused on mixing the pancake batter ten feet away on the kitchen counter. He had gotten into the habit of using his powers for mundane multitasking. When he wasn't busy crimefighting, that is. But that was more of a hobby than actual work.

Telepathy and telekinesis aside, Finn was rather normal. At least he liked to think he was. Just a columnist with a shitty apartment, an English degree, a white bullet-proof kevlar suit sitting in his closet, and a healthy addiction to rom-coms. Nothing strange here, no sir.

Then he glanced at his bedroom door and snorted. He couldn't exactly say that with a straight face when New York's most notorious vigilante was currently napping under every blanket Finn owned. Maybe it was a risky decision, but he couldn't just leave the guy to bleed out in an alleyway. What kind of sorta-not-quite-maybe partner in crime would that make him?

Every once in awhile they teamed up under the guise of Dove and Raven, took out some of the more stubborn bad guys together. Kylo especially was a real nuisance. Neo-Nazi Batman wannabe who relied on inheritance for his toys. The two of them together could usually handle him, though. When they were desperate Finn called in his sister, but seeing as Rey was currently neck-deep in an engineering degree Finn let her be. Once MIT released its grip he would start harassing her again, though. He kind of missed being a telepathic dynamic duo. Raven was a pretty good help, though.

Despite knowing him in and out of costume, Finn still didn't know what Raven's real name was. Telepathy being what it was, checking would have been more than simple, but also rather rude. From what Finn had gleaned from the interview was that Raven was a mechanic with an knack for some rather advanced robotics. Like Iron Man without the cash. Admirable, in Finn's opinion. None of Kylo's theatrical gadgets and guns; Raven didn't need anything but old car parts and a soldering bench.

Raven had started moving around in the other room, so Finn snapped his laptop shut and got to his feet, figuring it best to keep everything manual with another person around. Besides, he could always convince his editor that his deadline was actually in a few hours rather than a few minutes. Not something Finn normally used his powers for, but if anyone deserved it, it was definitely Hux. After a year and a half Finn was still waiting on a pay raise. 

As Finn slid the first oversized pancake out of the skillet Raven shambled into the kitchen, probably plucking up the courage after smelling the melting butter and maple syrup. The one thing Finn truly prided himself on was his pancakes. Forget being protector of the city; he should just go into retirement and open a cute little brunch place. 

"Hi, sleepyhead." Raven yawned a greeting in response and made for the sink, but Finn blocked his way before he could start washing dishes. "Whoa there. You just stay down, okay? You broke a couple ribs."

"Finn, I'm fi-" Raven winced, effectively proving Finn's point. "Well, maybe..."

"Go sit down." Finn watched Raven amble into the living room, shaking his head. Lord knows how he had managed to survive out there when this was his response to being injured.

While Finn cleaned up the kitchen Raven worked his way through a couple pancakes and most of the maple syrup in Finn's apartment, sitting cross-legged on the couch with a pile of old comic books. They would chat occasionally about this and that. Finn had an article to write about Raven soon, so they got some interview questions out of the way. Raven even managed to get in some questions of his own.

"Just outta curiosity, why did you name me Raven?" he asked around a mouthful of his second pancake. 

"'Cause your costume's black and you fly really, really low." Finn explained, tucking everything back into the cupboards. A cup fell from the top shelf and he caught it midair, hoping Raven wouldn't notice the cat mug hovering several feet off of the ground. "Irresponsibly low. I remember one time you nearly clipped a school bus and wound up smacking into the side of a building."

"You were there for that?"

"Yeah."

"Did you laugh?"

"Yeah." Finn admitted, settling down in his armchair again with his computer. The two of them had been on a patrol and Raven had decided to show off, swooping and diving around street lamps at breakneck speeds. Finn had nearly dropped out of the air, he had been laughing so hard.

"Can't really blame you. Did you name Dove, too?"

"Yep. One's all in black, the other's all in white, and they both fly. Just made sense, I guess." And the only other white bird Finn had been able to come up with was a chicken. Dove had a bit more dignity to it. His first impulse had been White Knight, but in this day and age that would have just been asking for the Internet to jump on him. Those team ups with Raven had really helped with branding.

When Finn looked up from his screen he realised that Raven was staring at him, something unreadable in his eyes. Sheepish at being caught, he shook off his quilt and ambled over to the sink. Finn couldn't help but watch him over the top of his laptop. A little bit older than one would think, and kind of sweet looking. Patterned with scars and rugged, of course, but there was an lovable charm to him that Finn hadn't expected. There was also plenty of self-assured, reckless abandon, but that was kind of muted at the moment.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I was just...I was just kinda was wondering if..." Raven shuffled from foot to foot, nibbling awkwardly on his lower lip. All that bravado and charisma from his interview was nowhere in sight. Instead, he looked soft and warm and the barest bit endearing, even. Finn just wanted to bundle him up in more blankets and hand him another pancake. Nothing like the way the ladylove usually swooned over Superman, but it sure was a feeling. "If maybe you wanted to go..."

"Go on." Finn pulled him into his lap and smiled. May as well get comfortable. They might be here awhile if Raven was left to work it out on his own. He had time to wait, thankfully.

"If maybe you wanted to..." Raven wrapped his arms around Finn's neck, blushing scarlet beneath his stubble. "Go on a date...with me? Not as Raven, just as, well, as _me_ , I guess. I'm Poe, by the way. My name's Poe." he clarified.

"Good to meet you, Poe." They shook hands, which was a little strange, considering the fact that Poe was still straddling him. "So about that date..."

_Poe?_ Suddenly a synthetically bright, metallic voice rang out, clear as a bell. They separated from each other and Finn sighed. That was something of a mood killer.

"Hey, Boo. I'm alright." Poe scrambled out of Finn's lap and scooped up the transmitter he had left on the couch, addressing the overly clever bit of AI he had programmed for himself. Battle Order Operations, or Boo, for short. Basically a computer interface in charge of everything in Poe's arsenal that went _boom_. That was a lot of things, now that Finn thought about it. "What's up?"

_Are you scheduling a date with Dove? I could put it into your calendar if you'd like. You have time on the twelfth-"_

"No, not Dove. This is Finn." 

_And Dove. Finn is Dove, is what I'm trying to say. Same person. I scanned his vitals and they're a match. Didn't you recognise his voice?_

"Boo, you can't just scan people..."

_Well, I did. And he's Dove. And I thought you should know that._

"That'll do."

_Use protection._ Boo cautioned as Poe switched him to silent. For a moment he and Finn were quiet, then Poe settled in Finn's lap again and cocked an eyebrow. This should be a fun explanation.

"Well wouldn't you know. I was wondering why you called me flyboy. Hi, Dove."

"Hey." Finn smiled sheepishly, which really only made it harder for Poe to sound stern. "I knew you would pick up on that. Sorry for not telling you."

"Nah. Secret identities, complicated relationships, I get it. I should be sorry that Boo outed you. I'm not really surprised, though. Only you could pull off an all-white outfit." 

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself." Finn hummed, sliding his hands up under Poe's shirt and rubbing his back. It was a bit like holding a happy cat, warm and pliant and heavy in his arms. He was even doing a cute little nuzzling thing with his nose. So much for being the Dark Knight of New York City. "I always wondered what you were hiding under all that steel." 

"It's nitinol, actually..." Poe sighed against Finn's neck, sucking kisses into his skin. God, Finn had wanted that for the past thousand years or so.

"Nerd."

"Says the guy wearing these throwbacks." To prove his point Poe jiggled Finn's blocky glasses, grinning like a fiend. "Or are they just for show?"

"I wish. I'm fucking blind." Finn pulled them off and had to squint Poe back into focus. "Would've called myself Batman, but the name was already taken."

"Dove suits you, at least." Poe's easy kisses trailed up his neck and Finn tilted his head back with a laugh when Poe finally found his lips. Well, long time coming, but it was worth the wait.

After a couple more sugary kisses Finn tapped out and cupped Poe's chin, holding him back before he could further exert himself. "Whoa there, sweetheart. I'd take this further, but you're still not quite healed, yet." 

"Maybe, but you, on the other hand..." After getting an approving if exasperated nod, Poe smiled and worked a hand into Finn's boxers, getting his packer out of the way before slipping his fingertips over Finn's slick folds. The situation downstairs wasn't really news to him. He had made a correct inference about a year back after Finn had taken a pretty traumatic crotch shot in stride. Poe's fingers circled Finn's clit and he stiffened, breath already airy in his throat. Oh, he would definitely be pushing back his deadline today.

"Poe..." Suddenly Poe pulled away and blinked at Finn, alarm on his face. For a second Finn feared the worst, then Poe poked him urgently and nodded at the clock on the far wall.

"Did you do the patrols?" he asked. 

"Really? Your hand's in my pants and that's the first thing out of your mouth?" Now Finn admired Poe's sense of duty, absolutely, but they had sort of had a mood going, here.

"Well, did you?" Poe prodded. Finn pursed his lips and rolled off of the couch, trotting sheepishly over to the closet where he kept his suit while Poe laughed hard enough to make him wince. Well, being in a relationship with another superhero sure looked like it would be an interesting experience. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but i might write more


End file.
